polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thea Cliffs Teeny Tower
is an outpost that sits atop a rocky cliff. The rock is one of several that look a bit like claws as they jut out of the ground. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is on the western side of the map, just beyond the giant lakes of the Southwest Jungle Region and the towering shelves of mossy-laden rocks that loom over them. The outer swamp islands can be seen from this point. On the ground below, the ruins of mossy pillars form a partial circle. Noteable Regional Resources *''info to be provided'' Notable Amenities *This location is a very basic outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, a bed, and a smithy. *This location was created because flight in this region can be tedious during hazy, stormy weather. *Log offs here are safe if you park a flier on the landing pad, as the region lacks flying danger. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers The landing area is extremely safe. The rock does connect to the ground, but at an angle that wild dinos will not climb by chance. Should you venture below you will encounter many rexes, packs of allosuarus, packs of hyennas, saberooths, and tickle chickens (theriz). Notes Reaching the ground requires a bit faith on your part, as the angle of the rock is steep. You can get back up without a lot of effort, but attempting it while being chased by one or many carnivores is not recommended as it can be easy to run past the foot of the rock. Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air while looking in the direction of the teeny tower from a great distance. To give a sense of scale, the parked arge is not even halfway to the bottom of the rock the tower sits on. Mossy rocks with a similar incline can also be seen in the nearby area. Note the glacier in the distance; it is a mountain that spans the western range, visible as you fly up from Odin's Throne and even the Viking Bay Dock House, ending at the bridge where Commerce Castle is built. Note the that the Great Falls Canyon Region (where Commerce Castle is built) is visible from here. Far off, the Green Obelisk can be seen. If you could turn left you would see the Blue Obelisk which is almost equally far off from this location. If you could turn around completely, the outer swamp islands can be seen from this rocky perch. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts